yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 14 Episode 12: The Wild Dogs
black_lagoon__(6)_153.jpg Anime-Girl-Tatoo.jpg SayuriAkagi:-The clock on a nearby bell tower had just struck 10am when Tomoko turned the bin into the parking lot of the Arasumaru Building driving the last model of hover cars to come off of the line, allowing the vehicle to lock into the BN network data base it quickly navigated its way into her reserved parking space before lowering and cutting the engine off as the doors rotated to a 90 degree angle upwards. Stepping out from the car the afternoon wing catches her long raven hair causing her to smile a bit as she dressed in a typical white dress shirt, a black jacket, skirt, and black pumps with her choker around her graceful neck. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and though no one was at work today Moko knew her absence since the funeral had left nothing but an endless case of work on her desk which she was gonna have to catch up sooner rather than later. Making her way to the door she motions her hands to the badge on her wrist allowing the security bot to scan it first before being allowed access in from there it was a simple trip to the penthouse level of the building via the private elevator before stepping off just mere feet from her own desk. From where she stood she could hear the phone ringing wildly off the hook, which caused her brow to furrow a bit since anyone with sense knew that no one would be here or did they? She thought moving around the desk which was still organized which was still a miracle in itself all except for a huge slew of files that sat in the middle, sighing she motions her hand to right ear causing the mic to descend to mid-cheek level before she finally answered the ringing line.- SayuriAkagi: “Thank you for calling Imagery Corporation, this is Tomoko speaking how may I direct your call?” she states in her usually business like manner. “Tomoko its Claymore,” the males voice on the other end states. “Don’t worry this is a recording I’m away on personal matters just wanted to let you know that your ideals were fucking brilliant and that I passed them on to Keyth while you were away after your job at Purple’s joint. If you open the folder on your desk I think you will be pleased plus me and Keyth both adding some notes of our own to certain parts of it. I have to admit kid when Keyth put everything he had into springing you from Show’s place I thought he was nuts but after seeing what you did to Purple, the stuff you did in town during the parade, and now this...this club, man I am totally blown the fuck away.” –he chuckles- You ain’t gotta worry about anyone getting into your ass about not coming to the funeral as long as I get front row seats to see that piss ant Yani squirm once we open the door of that joint up, it’s all good.” -Claymore would pause for moment letting his tone get a bit serious.- “Look I sure while you were out with Amy the other day you were brought up to speed with everything, things are gonna be tough for everybody now especially now that Keyth’s gone. Just make sure you take care of yourself okay kid. And for fuck sakes make sure you come in to work so we all know you’re still alive. Take care, Tomoko. Good bye.” As Moko heard the line go dead she hung the phone up quickly moving towards the folder that was at the heart of the desk and opening motioning her hands through several of the 20+ or more pages worth of floor plans, and contract deals with all parties needed to make it happen all of which had a signature she was familiar with on the bottom of each page. “K. Tasanagi.” She read almost wanting to cry as she fell back into her chair some in thought still browser over the approved menus and add-ons that both men left her much of which was possible with the right in house kitchen staff and head chef on board.- SayuriAkagi: - “Common Moko, lets not drag this out any longer you’ve got work to do.” She tells herself letting out a long drawn out sigh drying her eyes just a but as she leans forward in her seat some causing the chair she sat in to roll forward and completely up under her rear before proceeding to move through the other files on her desk most of which correlated to folder she was just looking through. The names of ppl Keyth wanted contacted to deal with each part of the project were listed along with the phone numbers and address she could used to get in contact with them. She has just begun with calling the first few people when she received another message via email from the main contractor who was to preside over the work for the top priority project that Keyth gave the greatest marks and notes for in the folder. Placing her fingers onto the virtual key board of her computer she inputs several chain commands in to open the file and allows her blue violet eyes to move over them casually before they widen almost in disbelief.- “Son of bitch….the work started on the place already and will be finished…by the end of the month… but that’s impossible...” -she read out loud knowing no one else was there in the office to hear her except the security drones and most of them were on the lower levels of the building so it was safe to be insane for the moment. “Nope that’s Keyth for ya kid.” Claymore replies back stepping off the elevator just in time to hear Tomoko yapping to herself. “That boy didn’t give a dayum once he saw the floor plans of the place and your ideals too.” Tomoko shifted her gaze upwards to see the 6 foot or more frame that was the Oyabun of the Arasumaru dressed in usual black suit and long black jacket reaching into his pants pocket to pull out a smoke from his left pants pocket before proceeding to light it and take a hit from it. – SayuriAkagi: Tomoko stands upright onto her feet with ease, formally greeting him with a traditional Japanese bow at the waist before speaking to him, “Claymore-san I got your message, how did you…” “know that you would choose to be here today, I took hint after I sent Akuma over to check on you the other day hope you don’t mind?” he says interrupting her midway through of her sentence. “No not at all, what’s up?” Tomoko asks a her cheeks heating up a bit at the mention of Akuma’s visit to her place a few nights again. “Better question is how you holding up, the last time I saw you; it was on the floor in this very room.” Claymore asked her reaching up to take the cigarette from between his lips and expelling the smoke from his mouth as he walked closer to the desk where Tomoko stood. She let out a sigh wishing just bit everyone would just let that go for a least a moment, “I’m fine nothing getting all of this work done won’t cure.” “Good, good cause I gonna need my best player to execute every last detail of this plan if it is to work out the way you mapped it.” He tells her taking a seat on an uncluttered sit of the desk going on to explain the next phase of things taking another hit of his cig before blowing out another round of smoke in the opposite direction. “Since Jin has got his ass so caught up doing whatever and Amy’s busy with her family….You and Akuma are gonna have to work together on making this all happen I want every person that’s on the whose who list in this god forsaken town to be at the grand opening of the place. Hell I’ll even have it set up so that every media hound in the city there to promote it too.” The older male chuckled possibly amusing himself with the look that Yani might have on his face once he steps through the doors. SayuriAkagi: “Claymore-san are you sure its wise to have so much focus place on us, I mean giving the current circumstances and all? And what about the staff needed for a place of this stature?” Tomoko asks making sure that all the fronts are covered before she accepts this new task given her. “Most of the boys downstairs will be moved to the new location to serve as waiters, bus boys, and so on. Those few that did escape the lion’s den, at your request were also given jobs in various parts of the establishments. Now the kitchen is totally up to you ‘cause I don’t know shit about that. As to the situation I’ve made sure that Duke and his lap dogs will be kept busy if they ever come sniffing around our front door for shit.” Claymore laughs again causing Moko to smile a bit as he gets up putting out his cigarette in the ash tray that was kept nearby gesturing her to follow him as he made his way towards the skyline window that over looked the city pointing out towards the Southern most part of District 2. Tomoko did as she was instructed following Claymore over to the window and allowing her eyes to look out in the direction he was pointing at, it was there that she saw it…her vision coming alive under the hands of 100 or more workers all pushing hard to make a deadline that for most was too fucking unreal to boot but some how there it was exoskeleton and all. Chucking Claymore tells her, “This is what I cam in to show you, I’d wager we could open her in about 2 weeks give or take if we keep these rotating shifts up and the best thing about it, is the entire project is a hush, hush operation not even the Kagemaru will see it coming until its too late.” “Just like Tasanagi-san wanted it.” she replies her eyes still glued to the massive structure off in a distance like child who was eying some candy or a toy inside a shop window. “Mhmm so are you up to do this shit or not, Spokesperson Asakura?” SayuriAkagi: “Oh I’m down… and ready to reclaim our honor Claymore-san.” The older man would let a smile move over his lips turning to face Tomoko placing his hands into the inner coat’s pocket to retrieve an item from it before presenting her with a box with something inside of it. Taking the box from Claymore’s hand into her own she opens it up to see a Sig Sauer Mosquito .22LR Pistol with purple color handle and chamber inside attached to a thigh garter inside, shifting her gaze back to him she gives a look as if to ask “What is this for?” “I’m not a fucking idiot Tomoko thrusting you into the lime light like this as our clan’s voice is gonna make you a target for all our enemies once that club and our other operations start getting the attention of the media, and when they do Asakura I want you to give them a good ole’ ass kicking with that.” Claymore replies back gesturing to the gun she now held in her hands before turning on the heels of his boots to take his leave so that she could finish getting caught up with her work as Tomoko follows suit walking him toward the elevators with her new found ‘friend’ in hand unable to hold back her own laughter at what was just said. “Remember kept it with you at all times, and above all else….” “No getting yourself kill, Death for an Arasumaru isn’t an option.” She chimes in remembering Keyth’s words to her from her very first mission with a smirk on her face. “Damn straight…” Claymore laughs glad she remembered their motto as the elevator is called up, the doors open, and steps in. “Take care of your self kid….cya back in the office on Tuesday, ya here.” He tells allowing the doors the shut behind him while Tomoko bowed at the waist once more remaining that way till the doors shut before going back to her desk to prepare their ‘death blow’ for the Kagemaru Clan. Category:Ark 14